Return Of Kagato
by fanficaddict1
Summary: GXP officer Angel is sent to an alternate world where a once thought dead Kagato had escaped to.


Disclaimer: This fan-fic is based on the anime and manga created by Kajishima Masaki. Rated R for violence, profanity, and one sexual situation.  
  
Author's note: anything within these symbols , is telepathic communication  
  
Return of Kagato  
  
Author: fanficaddict   
Email: excelsagafreak@hotmail.com  
  
Alternate Earth, the future, year 2525:  
Angel is the best cop in the universe working for the galaxy police. You wanna know why he is the number one star officer that is because he has hella powers. It is rumored that some of his powers are from the royal Jurain bloodline. He is presently after public enemy number one, Kagato, an extremely powerful being Emperor Tenchi thought he had killed long ago, who had escaped to the past in an alternate dimension. Angel was the only one for the job so he is sent after Kagato. Washu hugs her son tightly as before he steps into her time machine, which had locked onto Kagato's bio-signature.   
  
Washu: Before you leave Angel, I need to tell you something.   
  
Angel: Yes, Mom?  
  
Washu: Remember that you are going to an alternate dimension in the past, so it will be much different than the stories I told you about when I lived with Tenchi before he became emperor.  
  
Angel: I'll keep that in mind, Mom. I love you.   
  
Angel steps into the machine and it automatically activates, sending him to Earth of a different dimension...   
  
The Present year 2002:  
  
Angel appears from the teleport where he is currently in Washu's lab. He looks around and notices that it is very similar to his mother of his own dimension. Washu turns the corner and is surprised to see him standing there, looking at her instruments.  
  
Washu: Who are you and how did you get in here?  
  
Angel: I know you aren't going to believe me, but I'm you son born to you in an alternate dimension 505 years from now.  
  
Angel closes his eyes and Washu wonders what he is doing when her mind is bombarded with images of Angel (as far as he can remember) when he is six years old up to the moment he left his own dimension. Washu is totally speechless with what she saw in her mind.  
  
Angel: Well do you believe me now, Mother. Um, is it ok to call you that?  
  
Washu: I believe you and, yes it is ok to call me Mom. Well it's time to introduce you to everybody.  
  
Angel nervously waits as Washu leaves to bring everybody in, to introduce him to the group. Suddenly, Ryo-oh-oki appears as she had phased through a wall looking for Washu. She eyes Angel standing there and Angel crouches to beckon her to come to him.   
  
Ryo-oh-oki: Mreow???  
  
Angel: Why, hello little cabbit. My name is Angel.  
  
Ryo-oh-oki: Mreow?   
  
Ryo-oh-oki nervously comes forward and sniffs Angel's hand. She is really somewhat scared of this new person, but he has done nothing to try and hurt her. Angel pets Ryo-oh-oki on the head and she purrs in response. Angel petted her while the others came in.  
  
Washu: Ahem!  
  
Angel: Oh! Hahaha, sorry. My name is Angel and I am Washu's son from another dimension. This would make me Ryoko's other-dimensional brother.  
  
Ryoko says nothing in response, but Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone, and Mihoshi all thinking at the same time, "Damn! He's cute, just like Tenchi!".  
  
Tenchi: Washu, you could have told me someone else is joining this household, but at least there is another young guy around here.  
  
Angel: Yeah, I guess. With all these really cute girls around, I'm sure you would need another guy to talk to"  
  
The girls blush as Angel comments about them.   
  
Yosho: Well it's nice to have you here.  
  
Angel: Thank you sir.   
  
Mihoshi: Is it me, or do you resemble Tenchi?  
  
Angel stiffens for a moment and hears inside his head, .   
  
Angel: It's just your imagination, Mihoshi.   
  
Then the group leaves Washu's lab and go off to eat dinner. After dinner is over, Ayeka corners Tenchi and tries to get him to watch a TV show with her. Tenchi gives in and goes to watch TV with her. Angel is looking at the stars on the roof when Ryoko appears beside him.   
  
Ryoko: Let's spar, Angel. I want to see just how powerful you are.  
  
Angel: I'll make you eat your words, sis.  
  
Ryoko: We will see.  
  
Angel, still in his battle uniform, floats up into the air. Ryoko changes her clothes into her battle uniform. The two combatants level each other and Angel is the first to attack as he forms an energy sword in his right hand. In response, Ryoko forms her own sword and the two fly at each other. The swords meet. Electricity and sparks fly as the swords clash. A ball of energy forms in Angel's left hand and he blasts Ryoko in the stomach with it. Ryoko flies back from the attack. She looks at her stomach, seeing only scorch marks. . THAT'S back holding was I and sis, right. Ryoko gets angry and flies toward Angel surprising him, and punches him in the stomach. Then bashes him in the back with her fists. Angel falls toward Earth and slams into the lake, sending up large waves. Angel erupts from the lake at supersonic speed. The house would have been blown to bits from the force at which Angel came out of the water, but Washu had reinforced the house with super-strong materials. Angel's blaze with a blue color, showing he is powering up.   
  
Angel: Now it's show time!  
  
Ryoko flies higher up, so no one will be hurt when they go all out. Both beings fly up to 25,000 feet. Angel is glowing like a bright blue, with his battle aura around him. Ryoko in turn, powers up and she glows yellow. Angel flies forward charging a massive ball of energy in between his hands. He fires the ball at Ryoko, who turns intangible and lets the ball of energy fly into the ocean, making a huge explosion of water when it hits. Ryoko gathers energy into her hands and teleports behind Angel. She blasts him in the back and Angel turns around laughing.   
  
Angel: Is that all sis? That didn't even scorch my back!  
  
Ryoko is dumbfounded, as that would have seriously hurt anybody else, much less kill him or her. Angel teleports in front of Ryoko and they lock hands for a test of strength. Ryoko tries to over power Angel, but it is simply no use, as he beats her out in strength.  
  
Ryoko: Alright, I give up.  
  
Angel: You do?  
  
Ryoko nods yes and Angel turns to fly back, when he is hit in back of his head hard enough to make a normal person's head explode in a shower of blood and brains. Angel nearly passes out as he falls to the ground at terminal velocity. He slams into the ground making a 100 foot crater. He slowly gets up and coughs up some blood. "That hurt you b*tch!", Angel screams as he flies toward Ryoko, only to be kicked in the crotch because he is so mad that he is not thinking straight. He flies back a bit, then teleported behind Ryoko while charging a ball of energy in his hands. He blasts her in the back sending her toward the ground below. He teleports once again and punches her in the gut in midair. The combination of earth's gravity combined with Angel's massive strength is the final blow in the battle, making Angel the winner. Ryoko and Angel fly back to the house, neither saying a word to the other.   
  
Unknown to them, three unknown beings watched their entire fight with their cloaking on, but far enough away that Washu could not detect them.   
  
Unknown #1: Well that was interesting.  
  
Unknown #2: Yes indeed. Those two and Tenchi will be quite a problem for Lord Kagato.   
  
Unknown #3: Now that our master has been reborn and much more powerful than he ever was. I am sure he will want revenge for Tenchi killing him. Let us leave now, and inform him of these newest developments.  
  
The three unknown beings teleport away the Kagato's ship.   
  
Back at home:   
  
Sasami: Talk about sibling rivalry. That was a heck of a fight.   
  
Ayeka: Quite entertaining too.  
  
Tenchi: I saw the entire fight, well at least the part of the fight over the lake. I was quite impressed also. You gave Ryoko quite a run for her money.  
  
Angel: Thanks, man.   
  
Ryoko stalks off to talk to her mother. Angel meanwhile plops down on the couch in between Kiyone and Mihoshi to watch TV. Tenchi sits down next to Ayeka on another couch and Ayeka cuddles up next him. He puts his arm around her waist. Kiyone and Mihoshi see this and get an idea to try and win over Angel so he can become her boyfriend. They both move closer, grabbing him by an arm. Angel blushes as he can feel his arm go between their breasts. Sasami watches this all and wonders how she will ever be able to win Tenchi or Angel's heart.  
  
In Washu's lab:  
Ryoko: MOTHER!!  
  
Washu: No need to yell Ryoko. What is it?  
  
Ryoko: How is it possible that my other-dimensional little brother can be more powerful than me, now that I have all of my gems?   
  
Washu: I actually do not know why he is more powerful than you, but I wouldn't pressure him if I were you because I am pretty damn sure he will not tell you why he is more powerful.  
  
Ryoko: Damn it!   
  
Ryoko teleports away to go find Tenchi and maybe drink some sake. Ryo-oh-oki had been taking a nap ever since Angel was introduced. She hopped over to Washu then proceeded to jump on her lap. "Mreow?", she says to Washu.  
  
Washu: You're wondering about Angel I presume?  
  
Ryo-oh-oki meows her answers. Washu then explains why she is confused and what Angel really is. Ryo-oh-oki hops away now knowing what Angel is and hopes maybe she can steal some carrots to munch on.   
  
The living room:  
Angel starts getting sleepy as he yawns. "Hey, Tenchi, where do I sleep tonight?", he asks as he rubs his eyes. Both Kiyone and Mihoshi jump up, still holding his arms, "WITH ME!!". Angel looks first at Kiyone then at Mihoshi.   
  
Angel: Decisions, decisions.  
  
Both Kiyone and Mihoshi waited eagerly to hear his decision. Angel shrugged his shoulders and decided for tonight he would sleep with Kiyone. He took her by the hand and they went off to her room. Ryoko had just teleported and saw Tenchi with his arm around Ayeka's waist. She also saw Angel go off with Kiyone to her room, but she didn't care about that.  
  
Ryoko: TENCHI YOU BASTARD!!!  
  
Tenchi jerks his head around seeing a very, very angry Ryoko.   
  
Tenchi: I can explain, I swear!  
  
Ryoko: I thought you were going to be my boyfriend not hers!  
  
Ayeka: I think not! Tenchi's my man!  
  
Tenchi: ...  
  
Ryoko/Ayeka: Well who's it going to be?! You have to choose sometime!  
  
Tenchi isn't sure what to say, so he quickly improvises, "Holy sh*t!? What the f*** is that?!"  
  
The girls turn their heads and see nothing. They turn back and Tenchi is already gone, hiding in his room. They both grumble and start up the stairs to ask him to decide. Along the way, they hear moaning coming from Kiyone's room. They even hear her cry out a few times. Huge smirks form on their faces.  
  
Ryoko: Well, at least we agree on one thing, we both want to get into Tenchi's pants.  
  
Ayeka: But, only one of us will.   
  
Tenchi is changing his clothes as he hears this. He smiles from ear to ear. He walks across the room turns off the lights and goes to sleep or at least tries to because he can still hear Kiyone and Angel next door having sex.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko go off to the floating bath, to prepare themselves for Tenchi. After they finish, they decide to go to bed and plan for another day.  
  
Kagato's ship:  
  
The unknown beings stand before their master, awaiting his orders after they informed him of the newest developments.  
  
Kagato: Hmmm, this is very interesting indeed. Angel is a threat to me, as he had wounded me before I made my escape. Tenchi is a threat of course, because of his damn Light Hawk powers. Well, Blue Devil (unknown #1), Red Demon (unknown #2), and Angel of Death (unknown #3), I want all of you to kill everybody in the Masaki household. You will strike at 9:00 AM tomorrow.  
  
Blue Devil/Red Demon/Angel of Death: Yes, Sir!  
  
Masaki Household morning at 6:30 AM:   
  
Angel wakes up beside Kiyone and squints looking at the alarm clock by her bed. "Man, it's 6:30 AM. Iâ??ll sleep for another half hour", he says to himself. He lays back down and puts an arm around Kiyone; he quickly falls asleep.   
  
Tenchi meanwhile could not sleep because he is plagued by dreams of Kagato. "I killed him over a year ago. He couldn't possibly be alive". Mayuka begins to cry in her crib. "You hungry, my little daughter?". Tenchi picks her up and realizes she needs to be changed also. Tenchi sets her on her back and takes off her dirty diaper. He folds up the dirty diaper and puts it in a diaper disposal unit that Washu made. He puts a new clean diaper on Mayuka and holds her in his arms as he walks down to Washu's room. Tenchi knocks softly. "It's me, Washu" he whispers. Washu opens the door quietly while rubbing her eyes and lets him in. Washu places Mayuka in a crib in her own room. Mayuka falls asleep quickly. Tenchi and Washu trade off on having the baby in their room for the night, Tenchi has her in his room for one week, and Washu the next, and so on.  
  
Washu: Is something wrong, Tenchi? This rarely happens, for you to bring Mayuka to my room. It's usually when she cries and you can't get her to stop.  
  
Tenchi: Well, I had a nightmare about Kagato and that he came back from dead even more powerful than before. His old power is dwarfed by his new found power. Do you think it is possible that Kagato is back from the dead?  
  
Washu: I severely doubt that, I mean you used your Light Hawk Sword to kill him. There are very few people who could stand a chance against you, let alone give you a run for your money, when you use your Light Hawk Sword. Anyway, I need some sleep so you gotta go now.  
  
Tenchi: Ok, well have a good sleep.  
  
Tenchi goes down the stairs quietly and makes him self some breakfast. After he is finished goes outside to train. It is 7:00 AM now.   
  
Angel wakes up as Kiyone wakes up beside him. He gets, without any clothes, and stretches. Then he concentrates for a moment and his battle uniform is formed temporarily, and then changes into normal clothes of a T-shirt and jeans. Kiyone gets up and changes into some clothes and they both go downstairs where shortly everyone will be. Mihoshi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu (carrying Mayuka), and Nobuyuki come downstairs several minutes apart. Angel tells Kiyone and everyone else he is going out to find and train with Tenchi. Angel teleports outside and flies low to the trees looking for Tenchi. Angel spots him and hovers in the air.  
  
Angel: Yo, Tenchi!  
  
Tenchi: Huh? *Tenchi looks up and sees him*   
  
Angel: Let's spar for a bit. You use sword Tenchi and I'll use my energy sword.  
  
Tenchi: Ok.  
  
Angel forms a blue energy sword in his hand and Tenchi pulls out sword Tenchi. He activates it, and looks up at Angel. Angel lowers down to the ground softly. Tenchi swings his sword and Angel blocks with his own. Electricity can be seen as the two opponents press them together, testing one another's strength. Angel shows that he has the advantage and uses his body to ram Tenchi and knock his sword away. Tenchi is stunned for a moment and then jumps up in the air, flips, and lands a kick to the back of Angel's head. This surprises him, and he swings his energy sword that would have killed Tenchi if it wasn't for the fact that Tenchi formed his own energy blade is his hand, much like his grandfather, Yosho. Angel is clearly surprised Tenchi is able to do that and Tenchi takes advantage of his opponent's momentary hesitation. Tenchi now has two swords in his hands, while Angel only has one. Angel smirks, "So you want to play that way?". Another energy sword forms in Angel's hand and two opponents rush each other swinging their swords. The swords clash and for several minutes, neither opponent gains the upper hand. Tenchi and Angel quit at the same time and smile at each other after getting tired from their short sparring match.  
  
Angel: You put up a hell of a fight Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi: Same to you, man.  
  
Angel and Tenchi walk back to the house conversing about all sorts of things, most of it was about the girls. Both of them arrive back at the house around 7:24 just in time for breakfast. Tenchi and Angel wolf down their food while getting surprised looks from everyone else. After breakfast is over everybody goes off to do their normal chores. Tenchi and Angel are nearly done with their own chores when the three unknown beings teleported in. each one teleported in front his designated target.  
  
Floating Bath House:  
  
Ryoko, Ayeka, Kiyone, and Ayeka are taking a morning bath when Red Demon teleports inside. The girls, except for Ryoko, scream "PERVERT!!!", and start throwing bath products at him. He swats them away in mid air and aims his palm at them. A ball of energy forms in his hand and he fires it them. Ayeka forms a shield to protect them, and the ball bounces off harmlessly and cracks part of the glass shell protecting them from the summer heat. Ryoko changes to her battle uniform and she teleports behind him. Ryoko grabs him, teleports next to a boulder outside, and smashes his head into it, blowing the boulder into tiny little rock shards. "Aaargh, you f***ing bitch!" Red Demon yells as he back hands her and punches her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.   
  
The Field:  
  
Tenchi is taking a sip of water when he notices the air in front of him warp and tall muscular guy appears. Before Tenchi has time to react, he fires a ball of energy at him. He uses his Light Hawk Wings to block the blast.   
  
Tenchi: Who are you and what do you want?  
  
Blue Devil: I go by the name of â??Blue Devilâ?? and I am here to take your life.  
  
Tenchi: I doubt you would live through this battle. I fought and killed Kagato.  
  
Blue Devil: The man you so proclaim to have killed is the one I am working for.  
  
Tenchi's eyes widen at hearing this. He uses the Light Hawk Wings to go over him and he changes into his Light Hawk uniform.   
  
Tenchi: Well it's time to rumble then @$!  
  
In the woods:  
Angel is walking back from the woods where he found some wood to use for a fire. Angel stops when he hears leaves crack and a few twigs knowing someone is trying to sneak up on him. Angel teleports ten feet above where he was before, but he gets a glimpse at the person, that person flew up and punched him in the face. The force was so strong he flew into the glass shield on the outside floating bathhouse. Luckily for him, he made himself intangible, that way he would not get hurt. Unfortunately, an energy blast hits the glass above Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone. If he doesn't save them from the falling glass, it will skewer them. So Angel teleports in grabs all 3 girls and teleports inside the house then teleports back to the bathhouse.  
  
Mihoshi: W-what happened back there?  
  
Kiyone: Who ever they are, they going to get a cap in their ass!! *walks to find some BIG guns*   
  
Ayeka: I don't like this at all. One guy appears out of nowhere wanting to open a can of whupass on Ryoko, and some other guy hit Angel hard enough to smash through the glass that keep the heat out of the bath-house. That glass shield was made by Washu and it can withstand a two kiloton nuclear explosion. Whoever we are dealing with sure is strong. I hope Angel and Tenchi will be ok.  
  
Mihoshi: Aren't you worried about Ryoko?  
  
Ayeka: F*** that bitch.  
  
Kiyone & Mihoshi: ...  
  
Back at the bathhouse:   
Angel looks at his enemy and doesn't bother with asking who he is and all that other crap. "TIME TO DIE SCUM!!!", he screams as he creates his most powerful beam sword he could muster with his bio-energy.   
  
Angel of Death: Hahahahaha, your little toy sword isn't going to help you one bit!  
  
Angel: We'll see about that.  
  
The two Angels fly at each other, one representing good the other of evil and chaos. Angel rapidly teleports around his foe, slashing at superhuman speed. Angel of Death screams as he is cut up in over a hundred places. His eyes glow red and he cups his hands together gathering energy. He then lets loose the ball of energy, which engulfs Angel in the powerful blast, sending his charred body through the side of the house landing in front of Sasami, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone. The girls scream in horror at seeing his body. Then they stop as Yosho comes in and looks at his body, noticing his chest is raising and lowering meaning he is breathing still.  
  
Yosho: He's still alive. *The girls gasp in surprise*   
  
Angel opens his eyes and sits up.  
  
Angel: Jesus H. Christ that f***ing hurt. *Angel looks at his hands* That @$ is going to die! *As he walks away his healing factor kicks and in less than a minute he's back to normal. The girls and Yosho gasp as he walks away to fight his enemy.   
  
In the woods:  
  
Ryoko is pummeling Red Demon with her fists. He face is swelled up and red like a tomato. Ryoko goes in for another punch, but Red Demon grabs her hand and twists. Her wrist and forearm bones break from the intense pressure. The bones jut out from the skin and Ryoko screams out in pain. Red Demon grabs her head and bashes her face into the ground several times.  
  
Red Demon: Had enough bitch?  
  
Ryoko: "I-I'll k-kill you!", she says as blood runs from her nose. Red Demon grabs her by the hair and tosses her into the airâ?¦  
  
Above the woods (away from Ryoko and Red Demon)   
Angel is flying over the woods looking for his enemy. He spots him looking at him calmly. Angel accelerates to supersonic speeds to use his body as a human battering ram. Angel of Death's eyes widen and he jumps up in the air just in time as Angel slams into the ground, making a thirty-five foot crater. Angel of Death smiles, "I didn't even have to do a whole lot, cuz he's dead already". Angel appears behind him.  
  
Angel: You'd like to think so.   
  
Angel of Death whirls around and let's loose with a volley of lasers. Angel uses his energy sword and blocks the energy blasts.   
  
Angel: You're going to die now @$. You attacked me and almost killed some people I care about, and nobody, I mean NOBODY, gets away with that sh*t.  
  
In the carrot field:  
Tenchi flies forward with his Light Hawk Sword in his hands. He swings and smacks Blue Devil with the broad side of the sword. This takes him by surprise and he hesitates for a moment. Tenchi takes advantage of this comes down with his Light Hawk Sword, hacking off Blue Devil's hand. Blue Devil screams in agony and shoots Tenchi with a powerful hand beam. Tenchi morphs his sword into a shield on his right arm and blocks the blast. Tenchi flies forward projecting his three Light Hawk Wings in front him and uses them to ram Blue Devil through several trees before stopping. The bruised and battered Blue Devil gets up and is greeted with a fist to his face and followed up with a kick to the crotch. Blue Devil doubles over in pain. Tenchi walks over to him, picks him and slams him into the tree.   
  
Blue Devil: You'll never beat Lord Kagato, because you're all going to!   
  
Before he could even finish his sentence Tenchi used his Light Hawk Sword to gut Blue Devil, spilling his intestines out onto his legs. Blue Devil coughs up blood and tries to say something. Tenchi swings his sword and decapitates Blue Devil, sending his blood spewing out. Tenchi calmly walks away and floats up into the air. He looks around and spots a beaten and bloodied Ryoko sailing through the air. He flies over and catches her in mid air.  
  
Ryoko: It's my knight in shining armor!  
  
Tenchi: Shhhh. Don't say anything. I'll take care of this guy.  
  
Ryoko puts her hand on his face and draws him in for a kiss. They kiss passionately and Tenchi floats down to the ground. He sets her down and is off.  
  
The Woods:  
Angel of Death is afraid for the first time in his entire existence, the being before is ruthlessly going to kill him. "Well this is it. I am going to die anyway". Angel of Death glows as he focuses his entire energy reserves into the ball between his hands. Angel stands ahead unconcerned. Angel of Death smiles as aims his hands at his soon-to-be-dead enemy.  
  
Angel of Death: TIME TO DIE!!!  
  
Angel of Death fires the ball as huge beam of energy. The blast shoots toward Angel and he focuses an energy ball in his hands to block the oncoming blast. He is quickly engulfed by the energy sending him backwards at high speed. Tenchi sees him as he fights Red Demon. Ryoko, on the ground, sees her brother also, but she is in no condition to help him. Tenchi trade blows with their fists, but Tenchi is sick of playing around, so he forms his Light Hawk sword into a katana and chops Red Demon in two, letting his top and bottom half fall to the ground below. Meanwhile, Angel can barely hold off the blast. Several beams have gone through his energy ball, giving him third and second degree burns. The pain is so great he can't take it much longer so he charges more energy into the ball of energy, making it an immense ball of energy, powerful enough to overwhelm the energy beam that is nearly overwhelming him. The immense ball of energy blocks the blast and warp it around him-self as he flies forward. He gets within several feet of Angel of Death and grabs his hands, crushing them with his mighty strength. He grabs Angel of Death by the neck.  
  
Angel of Death: It's...not...possible...  
  
Angel only smiles and breaks his neck then drops his limp body to the ground. Angel walks over to his sister and helps her putting an arm around her waist and her arm around his neck. She smiles and they teleport up into the air where Tenchi is.  
  
Tenchi: How is it possible that Kagato is alive?  
  
  
  
Angel: The Kagato of this dimension is dead, pushing up daisies. The Kagato who sent these henchmen is from my own dimension, and he is about 10x more powerful than he was here.  
  
Tenchi: damn, that means we are in for one hel...  
  
Suddenly a barrage of lasers fires their way and they see Red Demon had put himself back together. Angel shields them and the lasers harmlessly bounce off of it. Then, Red Demon's body thrashes and lots of blood is seen coming from his body. They look over and see Kiyone and Mihoshi with enough weapons t o support any army. Kiyone and Mihoshi are firing 50 caliber machine guns at Red Demon, which shortly there nothing left of him. They stop firing and walk over to where his remains are. Kiyone aims a small flame-thrower and burns up his remains.  
  
Kiyone: That's what he deserves for seeing us in the nude.   
  
Mihoshi nods in agreement.  
  
Angel, Tenchi, and Ryoko shrug their shoulders in response. Suddenly the three of them glow and disappear to an unknown destination. They appear inside Soja, which is Kagato's ship, but this time it has been upgraded, so it is three times its previous size.  
  
Angel: Where the hell are we now?  
  
Ryoko: Kagato's ship, but freakin' huge.  
  
Tenchi: Makes no difference because we're going to kill him anyway.  
  
Kagato teleports before them ready to fight. Ryoko, now feeling fine after her wounds healed, flies forward with her brother toward Kagato. He grabs their hands and tosses them into the side of a wall. Both Ryoko and Angel make a human shaped crater when they slam into the wall.  
  
Kagato: Is that all?! Hahahahaha!!!  
  
Kagato emits two energy blades and teleports next to an injured Angel. He brings down his swords and is punched in the side of the head by Tenchi. Kagato grabs him by the face and brings him face first into a wall of the ship. Kagato then punches him twice in the back breaking some of Tenchi's ribs. Tenchi screams out in pain as Kagato breaks some of his ribs. Ryoko screams out "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!", as tears roll down her cheeks, thinking that Tenchi will die. She teleports next to Kagato and does a round house kick to the back of his head. Kagato doesn't even flinch or turn his head to blast her away. A ball of energy appears behind Kagato and blasts her away. Ryoko flies back, but quickly turns intangible to avoid getting injured. Kagato picks up Tenchi and punches him in the face sending him into a wall at high speed. Angel flies toward Kagato and blasts him in the side of the face with an energy ball. Angered, Kagato turns to face his opponent, only to be punched in the face by Angel. Kagato reels back a few feet from the blow to his face.  
  
Angel: What!? That should have at least broken your nose!  
  
Kagato: You forget that I have ten times the power I previously had.  
  
Angel: How is that possible?  
  
Kagato: In our own dimension, I had a clone of myself made so that when I died, my clone would awake. I had some improvement made also. Like the ability to evolve.  
  
Angel: Crap.  
  
Kagato teleports behind Angel with an energy blade in his hand, he brings the blade down on Angel's back, slicing him open. Angel screams, as his back gets sliced open. The blood runs down his back and Angel turns swinging his own energy blade. It clashes with Kagato's much electricity flowing from them. They press the swords together trying to overwhelm the other with their immense strength. Ryoko teleports, with Tenchi, back to the house. they appear inside and washu quickly runs to their aid. She uses her magnificent genius to heal Tenchi's wounds and Ryoko's wounds. The two of them then teleport back into Soja and are surprised that Kagato and Angel are still in a stalemate. Ryoko and Tenchi appear behind Kagato and simultaneously attack him. Tenchi uses his Light Hawk Sword to stab him through the stomach and Ryoko, then punches him in the back of head, making Kagato dizzy. Angel uses this opportunity to grab Kagato and fly at high speed and ram Kagato into his high-density walls inside his ship. Six feet from the wall, Kagato some how twists Angel in midair, making him take the full brunt of his own attack. Angel slumps to the floor unable to move, as most of the bones in his body are broken beyond repair.  
  
Ryoko/Tenchi: AAAANNNNGGGEEEELLLL!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: You bastard! My little brother's going to die because of you!  
  
Tenchi: You take him back. I'll hold him off until you get back.  
  
Ryoko looks at him, then teleports next to Angel and teleports him to back to the Masaki household. Kiyone and the other girls run to her seeing Angel in critical condition. Ryoko sets him down on the couch. Kiyone gets on her knees looking at her lover, broken and bloodied.   
  
  
  
Kiyone: I love you, Angel. Please don't die for my sake.  
  
Angel tries to speak, but he is unable to. His wrists light up momentarily then the light dies off.   
  
Mihoshi: What was that?  
  
Washu: How should I know, my son is from another dimension. I have no idea what kind of powers he has.  
  
Angel smiles weakly. I promise I won't die on you Kiyone . Kiyone's mouth drops.  
  
Kiyone hugs him, then he screams out in pain. My ribs, they're breaking even more!   
  
Kiyone: My bad.  
  
Angel: My pain! Mom, can you heal me?   
  
Washu: I'm not sure, you are quite badly hurt.  
  
Angel: I'll survive, I'm a stubborn bastard. I want to kill that @$ Kagato! He almost killed off everybody on Jurai. It is my duty as an officer of the Galaxy Police to kill this SOB   
  
Kiyone listens to this in her head, then yells out, "Oh my God! You're an officer of the Galaxy Police also!?"  
  
Angel tries to get up, but can't because of the broken bones and pain.  
  
Kiyone: Please don't Angel. You're much too hurt to do much of anything.  
  
Angel: I love you Kiyone   
  
Angel's wrists glow intensely and soon the soon the light envelpos his body. Kiyone and the other girls shield their eyes and when they bring their hands back down, they see Angel standing up with six Light Hawk Wings in front of him. The Light Hawk Wings go over him and his own Light Hawk uniform is seen, slightly similar to Tenchi's uniform. Kiyone's mouth drops and he bends down to kiss Kiyone. They kiss passionately then Angel teleports away to lay the beat down on Kagato.  
  
Soja:   
Angel appears on Soja ready to open a can of whupass on Kagato. He is horrified to see Ryoko bloodied and beaten by him. "Too bad she hasn't realized her full power yet, other wise he would already be dead", Angel thought to himself. Tenchi, he noticed, was fairing better than Ryoko, as he was blocking most of Kagato's attacks and landed several gruesome wounds on Kagato. This infuriated Kagato that he could not kill this world's Tenchi as easily as he thought. He flew toward Tenchi and brought his knee up at high speed, hitting Tenchi right square in the crotch, taking him out of the fight. Kagato was about to finish him off with an energy blast when Angel teleports in front of Tenchi using his Light Hawk Wings as his shields. The six wings of the Light Hawk block the blast completely, as the blast goes around them and blows a huge hole through one of the walls in the ship. Angel then runs forward and punches Kagato in the face hard enough for him to break his jaw and smash through a 12 foot thick wall of titanium alloy behind him. Angel quickly teleports near Tenchi, then teleports to Ryoko, and finally teleports them home. Angel teleports back in Soja and sees Kagato slowly getting back up. Angel teleports in front of him and goes to kick him when Kagato grabs his ankle and throws him into the same wall he flew through. Angel makes a slight impression in the wall, but is otherwise unaffected. Kagato blasts Angel in the back, but Angel catches it his hand and flings it back at a surprised Kagato, who takes it right in the stomach. Angel cups his hands together and Kagato does the same, both intending to vaporize the other. Angel's eyes glow a deep blue as energy from the jewels in his wrists flows to the ball of energy forming in his palms. Kagato summons energy from his body and from the Soja's power gems and fusion generators.   
  
Angel: THIS IS FOR ALL THE INNOCENT PEOPLE WHO DIED BY YOUR HANDS!!!  
  
Kagato: YEAH, WELL SCREW YOU TOO PAL!!!  
  
The powerful beams of energy fire simultaneously from both opponents and collide. The intense heat of the beams starts to literally melt away the ship. Fortunately, Angel's beam quickly overwhelms Kagato after only 15 seconds. The huge beam goes on to incinerate everything in its path and hits the ship's power source, its gems and fusion generators. All the gems and both fusion generators explode with the awesome power of a one-megaton nuclear bomb. The explosion is can be seen from Earth with the naked eye, news stations all over Earth go nuts over it. Many people take guesses of what this strange Phenomena are and why it happened. A few radicals believe aliens cause it and they have no idea how right they are. In the eye of the storm, Angel patiently waits using his Light Hawk Wings to protect himself. An hour later the explosion dies off and he teleports back home.  
  
Masaki household:   
Angel appears from his teleport and Kiyone runs to greet him with hugs and kisses. Everyone else gives him a hug and congratulates him on a job well done. Angel smiles and is happy he has finished his assignment with satisfactory results. Angel hugs Kiyone again, glad he could come back to her and the fact that he protected the people he befriended and loves.  
  
  
  
The Author: Well that's the end of my first fanfic folks. I hope you are pleased with it. Please email me your thoughts on how I did or contact me by Private message at the AnimeNation forums (screen name fanficaddict). 


End file.
